Secret of Santa
by TheRandomPhangirl
Summary: *DON'T READ IF YOU BELIEVE IN SANTA* A story involving younger Fentons, on the one night Jack and Maddie managed to get their heads out of the sand and stop arguing about Santa. Summary of things that might confuse: I gave the Fentons a few of my own traditions, these include getting to open one present on Christmas Eve, and 'Santa' presents not being wrapped.


Danny tore into the wrapping paper, flinging it every which way as it separated from the package. The layers upon layers of paper, which was supposed to make him mad as they continued (a practical joke), only made him more excited, and it joined the pile on the floor and soon the present was revealed. Taking great care, Danny unfolded the flaps and pulled out the package. It was a fluffy stuffed elephant that his Mom, Maddie, had gotten for him. A great, toothy smile spread across the seven-year old's face and he hugged the elephant tight.

"Ellie!" He declared and held the plush in the air. His older sister, Jazz, rolled her eyes. But the younger's cheer was so much so that even her cold, analytical heart had opened up for the season.

"I love it!" The young boy exclaimed, sending another dazzling smile Maddie's way. Maddie let an almost identical smile deign her features as she got from her spot on the couch. Jazz grabbed her own unwrapped gift, a set of books, from the stool as she too got to her feet. Danny was still lost in his own little world as Maddie tapped her son on the shoulder for his attention.

"Bedtime," Maddie said.

"But I don't wanna!" The seven-year-old whined.

"Why can't I stay up like Jazz?" He jabbed his finger in the older's direction, who shrugged and looked away.

"You can stay up late when you're as old as Jazz. But for now, it's off to bed with you." There was no more complaining from the little boy as his mother gathered him in her arms and headed for the stairs. A thought ran through Maddie's head and she was saddened by the fact that soon she wouldn't be able to carry her little boy in her arms anymore. But the thought was soon pushed off to the sidelines as the pair were faced with a door covered in glow-in-the-dark stickers. Maddie turned the knob and Danny's room opened up before them. Models of rocketships and crayon pictures of the night sky lined every surface. Maddie made a mental note to tell Danny to clean up sometime but just chuckled as she walked over to the bed and wiped some of the papers off and they fell to the ground noiselessly. Danny yawned as he was set onto his navy blue quilt, which caused Maddie to yawn too.

"I wanna wait and see Santa," Danny complained as he tried to keep her eyes open, Maddie just tutted at him and pulled the quilt up to her little one's chin. Danny's eyes had already closed and he drifted off into the realm of dreams. Maddie watched him for a moment before kissing his forehead and walking out the door, flicking the lights off as she went. Another thought crossed her mind as she wondered just how long it would be until Danny found out the truth. She stashed that thought in the back of her mind and made her way down the stairs. Even though Danny had only gotten to open one present so far, the living room already looked like a tornado had blown through it. Maddie set herself to work, picking up scraps and dirty glasses as she made her way to the kitchen. She contentedly wiped the counters, whistling Jingle bells, until she heard the front door open. Her head whipped around and she tensed until she noticed it was just her husband, Jack. Jack was quite a large, if reckless, fellow, and so when Maddie saw him trying to get something through the door, she knew it was most likely going to spell disaster if she didn't pitch in. She wiped her hands on the towel hanging from the stove before setting the rag in the sink and making her way to the living room.

"What're you doing?" She asked. Jack jumped.

"Whew, It's just you," He gave a sigh of relief and went back to whatever he was doing. Maddie sidestepped a bit and spotted what he was trying to fit through the door. Sideways. The bike shined in the porch light, telling just how new it was. Maddie groaned.

"You didn't." She stated.

"Uhhhh…" Jack didn't reply as he still tried to get the bike through the doorway, not thinking to turn it the other way. Jack had earlier shown his enthusiasm at getting their youngest a bike, but Maddie had told him not to.

"He doesn't even know how to ride without training wheels yet," Maddie huffed as she motioned for Jack to let go and tried to get the bike in herself.

"Let me do it!" Jack exclaimed and refused to let go. Maddie pulled her hands back.

"Have it your way." She grumbled. Jack's smile returned to his face as he attempted to get the bike inside. Maddie wanted to facepalm. It was like watching someone else play a video game so horribly that you just want to rip the controller from their hands and do it yourself. The bells in the wreath on the door jingled and jangled as Jack still struggled. Finally, Maddie snapped and took the bike from his hands and bringing the bike through the doorway silently.

"I could have done that," Jack grumbled as Maddie towed the bike past him.

"But you didn't." Maddie smiled and went to the coffee table. A pen and set of gift tags were soon in her hands and she handed them to Jack. He took them without a word and clipped the tag onto the handlebars before addressing it.

'To: Danny' It read.

"I heard sleigh bells!" A small voice said from the stair landing.  
Maddie could only stare in horror as their little boy gaped at what Jack was doing.

'From: Sant-' The tag read, the pen still poised in Jack's hand.


End file.
